starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clan Syndulla
*Cham Syndulla *Hera Syndulla *Hermano de Hera Syndulla *Madre de Hera Syndulla *Jacen Syndulla *Al menos otros 5.929 |relatives= |origin=Ryloth |locations= |early= |prominence= |fragmented= |restored= |extinct= |era= |affiliation= }} El Clan Syndulla fue un clan twi'lek de Ryloth. Entre sus miembros estaban Cham Syndulla, que lideró el Movimiento Ryloth Libre contra la opresión del Imperio Galáctico, y su hija Hera Syndulla, que se convirtió en un miembro de la red rebelde. 5.929 miembros del clan fueron tomados como esclavos de los Hutt. Apariciones * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind * *Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Doctor Aphra 17: Remastered, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' }} Apariciones no canon *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clanes twi'lek